sfhomelesswikiaorg-20200215-history
San Francisco Department of Human Services – CalWORKs
170 Otis St., 1st Fl., 94103 415-557-5723 (Central Intake) M-F: 8am-5pm Serves adults with dependent children. Participants receive financial support and a full array of services for 18-24 months as they work with an Employment Specialist to follow an independent Employment Plan. The plan may include job preparation, assessment, training, counseling and treatment, education and job search activities which lead to a job and self-sufficiency. Child care is paid for CalWORKS participants. Clients receive Food Stamps, Medi-Cal, and Fast Pass or tokens, and may qualify for a housing subsidy. Homeless Assistance Program Homeless individuals and families can receive temporary and permanent housing financial assistance through the "Homeless Assistance Program", also known as "HAP". HAP is a federally funded housing assistance program which provides various types of housing financial assistance for: : 1. Assistance with back rent owed -- to prevent homelessness. : 2. Assistance with move in costs (rent, security deposits, etc.) -- to cease homelessness. : 3. Case management housing assistance from 1 to 4+ months of monthly rent assistance -- to prevent homelessness. : 4. Single Room Occupancy "SRO" costs -- to provide shelter and transition assistance to permanent housing. Numerous San Francisco social service and non-profit agencies are HAP funded to provide these services (and more) to area homeless and those at risk of homelessness. The amounts of these housing assistance funds ranges in the hundreds to thousands of dollars as needed to gain and/or preserve existing housing. A few of the organizations with HAP funding services are: *Department of Health and Human Services (170 Otis Street, San Francisco, CA) *Catholic Charities *Hamilton Family Resource Center and many other city non-profits. Immediate Need For CalWORKS/TANF applicants with an immediate financial need (no food, clothing, utilities or other related emergencies that are detrimental to the health and safety of the family). CalWORKS/TANF can provide immediate financial assistance and process the CalWORKS/TANF grant within fifteen working days if the applicant is to be eligible. CalWORKS/TANF can also provide immediate financial resources to applicants who have received an eviction notice. Modified Payment Program Contact your worker to have the rent paid directly to your landlord. The CalWORKS/TANF check paid to the recipient will be reduced by the amount of the rent. Homeless Prevention Fund - Rental Assistance this fund does not exist in 2017. Was initially offered in early 2005-2010.by Human Services Agency. (HSA) 2017 HSA offers rental assistance thru there office and othe agencies. 170 Otis St., 1st Fl., 94103 415-558-2255 (Information) 415-558-2834 (Information) 415-557-5478 (FAX) M-F: 8:30am-5pm A fund to provide money for stay-in costs for people who owe back rent because of a one-time crisis, or difficult situation and have received a three-day notice. This fund is not restricted to specific populations, so single individuals who have been in current housing for 12 months or longer, as well as non-disabled couples, families with minor children, seniors and disabled people can apply. This is for people facing a one-time crisis, rather than for people who continually cannot pay their rent. All prospective recipients must have a verifiable income and rent cannot exceed 80% of their income. Maximum grant amount is $800- additional funds needed for either back rent or security deposit must be secured by the client and verified though a copy of money order or receipt form landlord at time or client's interview and before our funds are paid to the landlord. Heads of household requesting assistance must have a signed rental agreement before scheduled appointment. Client must be a San Francisco resident and never have used the program before. Applications are taken by the Salvation Army, American Red Cross, Catholic Charities, St. Anthony's, and others. Spanish. 2010 HAP Manual Text CalWORKs (San Francisco Department of Human Services) - B 170 Otis St., 1st Fl., 94103 415-557-5723 (Central Intake) 415-558-1156 (FAX) M-F: 8am-5pm c Homeless Assistance Program Homeless CalWORKS/TANF families can receive temporary and permanent homeless assistance. Immediate Need For CalWORKS/TANF applicants with an immediate financial need (no food, clothing, utilities or other related emergencies that are detrimental to the health and safety of the family). CalWORKS/TANF can provide immediate financial assistance and process the CalWORKS/TANF grant within fifteen working days if the applicant is to be eligible. CalWORKS/TANF can also provide immediate financial resources to applicants who have received an eviction notice. Modified Payment Program Contact your worker to have the rent paid directly to your landlord. The CalWORKS/TANF check paid to the recipient will be reduced by the amount of the rent. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates CalWORKs - B 170 Otis St., 1st Fl., 94103 415-557-5723 (Central Intake) 415-558-1156 (Fax) M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m. CalWORKs serves adults with dependent children. Participants receive financial support and a full array of services for 18–24 months as they work with an Employment Specialist to follow an independent Employment Plan. The plan may include job preparation, assessment, training, counseling and treatment, education and job search activities which lead to a job and self sufficiency. Child care is paid for CalWORKs participants. Clients receive Food Stamps, Medi-Cal, and Fast Pass or tokens, and may qualify for a housing subsidy. Homeless Assistance Program Homeless CalWORKs/TANF families can receive temporary and permanent homeless assistance. Immediate Need For CalWORKs/TANF applicants with an immediate financial need (no food, clothing, utilities or other related emergencies that are detrimental to the health and safety of the family), CalWORKs/TANF can provide immediate financial assistance and can process the CalWORKs/TANF grant within 15 working days if the applicant is eligible. CalWORKs/TANF can also provide immediate financial resources to applicants who have received an eviction notice. Modified Payment Program Contact your worker to have the rent paid directly to your landlord. A CalWORKs/TANF check paid to the recipient will be reduced by the amount of the rent. 2013-2014 HAP Manual Updates CalWORKs - F 170 Otis St., 1st Fl., 94103 415-557-5723 (Reception) M–F: 8 a.m.–5 p.m., Application (8 a.m.-3 p.m.) Homeless Assistance Program CalWORKs provides temporary and permanent housing assistance cash grants to homeless, CalWORKs/TANF recipient, or CalWORKs/TANF-eligible families. Benefits must be provided in one working day to eligible families. Category:Children & Family Services Category:Emergency Funds Category:Employment Assistance / Job Training Category:Government Agencies Category:Public Benefits Category:Needs Clean Up Category:Resource